tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RonanL10/Archive 1
Images How to upload images: Go here select your image and then just upload it. Videos How do you make videos of model trains and upload them to YouTube? ZEM 19:33, 25 August 2008 (UTC) One more question... Is "windows movie maker" an internet site and is it free of charge? And here is my "user talk page": http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ZEM ZEM's Talk Page ZEM 15:49, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for answering my questions, I do not know when I'll join YouTube but I probably will someday... Thanks! P.S. All the time ZEM has played on his dad's computer and he never found the windows movie maker till tonight! LOL ZEM 04:33, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Engines of Sodor I haven't got the chance to watch your series yet. (Take no offense, please) but I was wondering if the series is "clean" as in no swearing and the like, as I don't usually watch fan videos like that. As long as they are clean, I probably will watch them tomorrow night or the next and will let you know how I like them! ZEM 04:54, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Cool Cool! Engines of Sodor sounds really interesting! I'll try to watch it tonight!. :) ZEM 11:35, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Hector and CGI Yeah, Hector should be cool with a CGI face! I think that a combo of models and CGI together will make S-12 extra exciting!!! ZEM 18:38, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Engines of Sodor I just watched Part 1 of Episode 1 (I plan to watch the rest later!) it was great!!! I have always wanted to do something like that, though I don't have electric trains I have some of the TOMY Thomas line. Very Cool! I plan on watching the rest of Ep.1 and Ep.2 soon! I also thought it was cool that your id is a family member's name, and that you are working on a third episode! :) ZEM 05:29, 31 August 2008 (UTC) What's in a name You said on your YouTube channel page that Ronan is your great grandfather's name. Z,E & M are my initials, and I think that makes for a cool name. ZEM 20:11, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Do you... like the CGI? ZEM 18:01, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Cool! I finished watching "Percy, Stepney and the Visitor" I loved it - it was great! The credits with "Locomotion" playing was a real hit! I'll try to watch Ep2 as soon as possible! :) Idea: "Thomas, You're the Leader" would make for good music for a future ep now that it is out! ZEM 18:42, 5 September 2008 (UTC) EOS 2 I watched EOS#2! It was very funny. Keep up the good work, let me know when ep. 3 is out! ZEM 23:37, 11 September 2008 (UTC) S-12 Club - Pics Hello to the Season 12 Club, Sorry there is not much to report, but User:Fakeaway would like me to formally announce that when he uploaded those pics from Sodor Island Forums, he didn’t know that anyone would be offended and when he did find out he quit uploading SiF pics after the release of the episode “Rosie’s Funfair Special”. He hopes that ya’ll understand that he didn’t do it to step on anyone’s toes (and btw I was the one who asked for the pics, not knowing either). Other than that: I have created a navigation-box template for the S-12 Club and have added it to your user pages! Later, ZEM 03:33, 30 September 2008 (UTC) S12 Club News Vol. 9 Hello and sorry for my absence folks, I had a few problems as can be seen here, in this bit of news I posted during a stay at my Grandma’s house: http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Notice_to_the_S-12_Club%21%21%21 I’m sorry for not sending out an official newsletter for a while as there have been some interesting finds, such as a rogue Dailymotion/YouTube user illegally uploading S12 episodes and bragging to other members that he would not be suspended. Guess what, he was suspended from both sites just earlier! OK - BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: As I said towards the bottom of the above linked page, big news is coming. IT’S HERE! Our very own forum is underway… Click the link below to view: http://newtugboatsthomas.forumotion.net/forum.htm The site features boards covering various topics of the four popular series: Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat and Shining Time Station. It also features an archive of the Season 12 Club news so you can tidy up your talk pages, though I plan on the continuation of this form of newsletter. Go ahead and check it out! And I would be very happy if every Season 12 Club member joined my forum, and if you’re busy I won’t mind if you join and don’t post for a while. It would just be nice for me to know that all of my S12 Club buddies are members. Thank you all very much and have fun! ZEM 05:17, 21 October 2008 (UTC) That's great! I'm glad you are going to be joining my forum! Just click the Register button, read the rules and enter your ID, email address and password and confirm it. If it does not send an automatic email to you I'll have to activate your account manually. Looking forward to seeing you there! ZEM 17:04, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Hi again Hello again Ronan, and thanks again for joining my forum! I just removed all of the old and dead links from your talk page --- I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to let you know so you weren't surprised. ZEM 00:22, 3 November 2008 (UTC) forum Hey would you like to join my forum ? http://tugboat180.0forum.biz/forum.htm Bulldog180 16:48, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Lots of S12 News Hello to the Season 12 Club! I know it has been a long time since I’ve sent out a Season 12 Club Newsletter, and some of you have never even received one since joining, so I decided to send out a current one! Thanks to ThomasFan123, we now know that S12 videos have once again been (illegally) uploaded to YouTube, and can be found at this link: ThomasSeason12’s Channel BTW, that is ALL of Season 12 as aired on TV. Also thanks to ThomasFan123, we have a link to pics of some brand new Thomas merchandise, coming soon at Thomas Rocks web store: Thomas Rocks: Coming Soon: Page 2 BTW, you’ve seen correctly: Take Along D199, Patrick, and Duke etc. Coming soon!!! A huge thanks to ThomasFan123 for his discovery of three brand new 2009 Thomas characters: Train Cellar – Coming in 2009! Those new characters have been fun to discuss on my forum. And for those of you who haven’t joined my forum here is the link, check it out! The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Forums Also I’ve begun blogging – though I’m off to a slow start – to keep track of progress on my forum and with the Season 12 Club: The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Blog In addition to my forum and blog, Bulldog180 has started an all-Theodore Tugboat forum, which can be found here: The New Theodore Tugboat Forum And if all that wasn’t a long enough newsletter, I was made an admin here on the Thomas wiki because of excessive vandalisim a while back. So if you have any problems contact me. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:47, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Hello Ronan Hello Ronan, I haven't spoke to you in a while... What's up? ZEM talk to me! 21:13, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Wow, sounds cool. I am excited about Christmas too, but I don't know what I'm getting yet. :) Merry Christmas! ZEM talk to me! 22:59, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Question Hi. I'm the sodormatchmaker. In your Thomas series, were thomas and emily going to be boyfriend/girlfriend? Re:Re Hello again Daniel, yeah I got surprises for Christmas, a Star Wars book and other stuff. :) ZEM talk to me! 20:16, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Oh yeah, and also, about Hero of the Rails I'd also like to see a trailer. ZEM talk to me! 20:17, 25 December 2008 (UTC) S13 Club Hello everybody! I've been really busy, but I'm gonna send out a link to the Club that Bulldog180 found a couple weeks ago. It is to another YouTube account with S12 episodes. ThomasSeason12 I also wanted to let everyone know that I've renamed the Season 12 Club as the Season 13 Club. I hope that everyone is having fun, and that if anyone finds anything interesting let me know on my talk page!!!' ZEM talk to me!' 21:03, 13 January 2009 (UTC) OOPS... I missed a message from ThomasFan123, he has found wonderful new TrackMaster toys!!! Look here: *Oliver & Buster - Trackmaster *Byron & Nelson - Trackmaster *Patrick & Nelson - Trackmaster *Fireworks Car - Trackmaster *Museum Car - Trackmaster *Colin Set - Trackmaster Once again, thanks to ThomasFan123!!! ZEM talk to me! 21:33, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Exciting S13 News!!! Hello everyone, here is a link to a great find on Season 13 and Hero of the Rails: New Characters and New Movie Also, it has been discovered that HiT is planning on releasing 1 movie and 80 TV episodes of Thomas and Friends, this fall! Thanks to TheRTF for finding the video, I hope everyone enjoys! And feel free to join my forum to discuss these new arrivals: The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Forums ZEM talk to me! 06:40, 9 February 2009 (UTC) P.T. Boomer Hey club members! Here is a video found by Bladez636. It is of P.T. Boomer. Clip of unreleased Director's Cut of Thomas and the Magic Railroad Also there is new stuff here on Hero of the Rails, thanks to several people: Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails Discussion Enjoy! ZEM talk to me! 06:27, 14 February 2009 (UTC) S13 News 09 This is just a quick note to let all of the Season 13 club members know about a new 2009 DVD release, (Team Up With Thomas), and that if anyone wants their talk pages archived or signatures created for them, leave me a message on my talk page. ZEM talk to me! 06:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Hero of the Rails Books Thanks to Thomasfan, we now have pics of the covers of the Hero of the Rails storybook and coloring book. Image:Herooftherailscoloringbook.jpg Image:Herooftherailsbook.jpg Here they are! Hope everyone loves 'em. ZEM talk to me! 15:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC)